Watcha Reading?
by Idonotget
Summary: Marauders Review Fanfiction stories in a story kind of way. Short Chapters. I am rating this 'T' because most of the stories I mention are rated so.
1. Wolf

A/N: How I hate Authors notes. But I guess this must be done in order to see where I am going with this. I am finding a lot of really great stories out there and so many people not reviewing them. These stories are in my opinion of great. So this is sort of an advertisement for those stories while following the guidelines of being a story in itself. How do I pick them? I am going by what is on my profile list for now. I'll have to contact those authors before I do this. I have permission for the first story by the author. The stories don't have a lot of reviews. The story is (my opinion) terrific. Few Rules, simple picks. Below will each chapter will be a story credit.

* * *

><p>The Wolf<p>

Sirius strolled into the chamber he shared with his house mates. His face was a bit flushed from the experience he just shared with Angelic for fifty-two minutes in the broom closet. Close spaces, how he loved them.

He glanced at his snoring friend, Peter. Fast asleep as always. Most people would hate rooming with someone who snores but Sirius didn't mind. In fact, he finds Peter's snore a bit of a comfort. It reminds him, even in the wee hours that he is home.

Frank was curled under a pile of blankets and pillows. Pete's bed was near his, you see. For him, this was an action of escape of the snore that drummed in his ears. James lost a bet on the first day. He was so sure Frank would suffocate. Sirius believed the secret was in the pillows. Probably feathered pillows, allowing air to collect and be absorbed.

Sirius looked over at the window of the west of the room. It was James' bed. The blankets were settled nice and neat on the bed, thanks to the house elves. The bed still remained empty. Apparently, detention was still being continued.

Remus on the other hand was pouring over a script in his hands, reading by the light of a quarter moon shining down on him.

'Whatcha reading, Remus?' Sirius stifled a yawn as he made his way to his own bed.

'A short story.' Remus glanced up from his pages to meet the grey eyes of his friend. 'I'm not sure you would be interested in it but it makes me think.'

'Try me.' Sirius began to undress into his sleeping wears.

'It's a story called The Wolf.' Remus glanced back down at the story. 'It's basically a werewolf story.'

'Remus. Remus. Remus.' Sirius shook his dark head. 'Why must you do this? Why read stuff like that when it will only make you feel worse. You're living it.'

'I know but this story is different.' Remus flipped a page over. 'It's not about the person's life but the wolf that lives inside that person. It's about his feelings and how he thinks and how he hurts.'

'It's a monster and you are not. What's to read?' Sirius settled into his bed, flipping the covers back over him.

'In this story it's the wolf that suffers and I-I don't know. It makes me think that maybe I am its curse as much as it is mine.' Remus smiled as Sirius eyes started to drift shut. 'The story has a poetic flare to it but it's a story. It's remarkable.'

'Hmmm….' Sirius started to drift in his sleep.

'I'll read some to you.' Remus cleared his throat. 'The Wolf by Serenity984. I stir slightly from my long slumber. I feel the need to stretch but it is as if I am stuck in a balloon, where space is limited. I do stretch though, I need to do this but it's not easy. I can only stretch so far before I feel the edge of the resistance. I hate this feeling of contraption. It is like being in a cage, a very small cage and I hate it. I loath it….' Remus glances up and tilts his head at the soft breathing of Sirius. He gives his friend a smile before turning back to his story.

* * *

><p>Story Credit<p>

Title: The Wolf

By: ** Serenity984 **

Set in Hogwarts. Marauders' era. One-Shot. Rated T.


	2. Age

**AGE**

James pulled himself up the last flight of stairs, exhausted after a long day of game practice. It was the first day of the weekend and only a bit past the afternoon hour, plenty of time for a nap. He grinned to himself on recalling how his own father looked forward to his afternoon naps now that he was hitting his late sixties.

James pushed opened the door to his dorm and poked his head in. It was all quiet. After all it was a gorgeous day outside so naturally, Sirius and Peter were most likely enjoying a game of hex the first year in the sun shine.

James stepped into the dorm, still with slow steps just in case Sirius would pounce him onto the ground. Still, it was silent.

James hazel eyes lingered on the only person in the dorm, Remus. He was recovering from an awful fall down the stairs, so the story goes but James and the other boys knew better. Yesterday was another full moon.

'Hey, Moony.' James nodded in his direction before actually dropping onto his own bed. 'Feelin' any better?'

'A bit more.' Remus glanced over at James. His friend's hair was still wet from his shower and cheeks a bit red from the rush in the sky. He turned back to the book in is hands.

'Whatcha reading, Remus?' James muttered with eyes half open.

'James? Did you ever think about death?' Remus winced at the word. That wasn't what he wanted.

'I think of Lily's beautiful emerald eyes giving me death glares but that's all the further I get.' James sat up on his bed and looked at his friend curiously. He pushed his glasses up on his nose before folding his hands together and placing them on his lap. 'Tell me Remus, how have you been? Are you sleeping okay? Eating healthy? Are you regular?'

'Funny. It's this book.' Remus held up a small book. 'It's called Ages and its written by Defying Stars.'

'That is defiantly a witches' name. I bet she's related to Sirius.' James did a twinkle star motion.

Remus raised his eye brows but didn't say anything.

'Okay, I'll shut up now. Go on.' James waved his hand in a forward motion. 'Proceed.'

'So the story is called Ages and that's what it's what it's about. Different ages' people have become on being middle age.' Remus explained.

'That's like fifty…sixtyish.' James shrugged in a not-so-big-deal way.

'That's the ideal middle age but it's not everyone's middle age.' Remus flipped through the book. 'There is a man who reaches twenty-one then dies in this book. His middle age was eleven. Another boy, only sixteen years old when he dies during a battle. He became middle age at the age of eight. Only eight years old and guess what he was doing at age eight?' James shook his head. 'Falling off a bike and taking pictures.'

'I never really thought about it.' James wrinkled his nose. 'Today we could be middle age.'

'And it gets me thinking, you know.' Remus looked at his dearest friend. 'What if we already had our middle age? What were we doing at the time?'

James pushed himself off the bed and sauntered to the window. He looked down at the castle ground, staring at all the other students below him. Some were studying; some were huddled close together chatting with each other. And some were running from Sirius and a floating water bucket.

'I don't know if we reached the middle of our life or not.' James smiled at Remus. 'But as long as we had fun, does it matter? But yeah, the book does make you wonder.' James walked over to Remus, took the book out of his hands. He stared at it for a moment before looking at his friend. 'How about we go outside for a time? It'll do you some good and I suddenly have a bit more energy.'

* * *

><p><strong>Story Credit<strong>

Title: Age

Author: defying stars

Setting: Varies Harry Potter World

Rated: K+

Status: In-Progress Short Chapter Series

'


	3. James Potter Chronicles

**James Potter Chronicles**

* * *

><p>'I'm bored.' James announced aloud to those still within the common room. The outside world was bitter with a terribly strong wind guest mixed with snow and freezing rain. For this, those with sense to stay within the castle's walls do so.<p>

Normally this would not affect the notorious band of mischievous students, commonly known as the Marauders, to seek solitude within the common room but the overly matured beings of the school, commonly known as The Professors of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, were roaming the halls, moderating those that have the impish glim in their eyes had been the actual cause of the group to seek temporary sanctuary.

'Read a book.' Remus muttered, who was doing just that. He had won a nice spot on the long sofa near the fire place, his lean legs stretched before him so the flames would warm his feet. An open book was propped on his chest was he shamelessly took in each page.

'Please.' Sirius rolled his eyes. He sat next to Remus and tossed a 'borrowed' quaffle ball to James who sat upon an over stuff chair. 'That would only make us more bored.'

'I don't like reading.' Peter sighed where he sat on the floor, his eyes a bit watery from staring into the flames.

'I hadn't noticed.' Remus peered over the top of his book at the well rounded boy. 'You guys never will know what you're missing if you never pick up a book.'

'Oh we've picked up books.' Sirius than started to list all his studies.

'Books just aren't…fun.' James complained. 'I am a kind of person that needs live action! Whatcha reading isn't exactly for us.'

Remus placed his book down so he could look at his friends. 'You could find a book you actually enjoy if you gave it a try. Like this book I'm reading now. It has adventure in it.'

'But is it my kind of adventure?' James stood up as he loves the attention. 'Does it have dueling?' He mocked a battle of wands. 'Danger? Excitement? And more importantly, does it have Quidditch?'

'It does.' Remus smiled and patted the cover of his book.

'Does it have ladies?' Sirius asked with a devilish smile.

'It does!' Remus couldn't help but share his own smile.

'How about pranks?' Pete asked from the floor. 'Not silly pranks but our kind of pranks, does your book have that?'

'Indeed and more.' Remus picked up his book once more. 'In this book there is a most terrible war starting. It hasn't happen yet but its building and building fast. Certain people are deemed worthy while others are singled out and murdered. There is a most courageous boy, the main character that shows others how to stand up to their fears as he goes from grade one, two, three and so forth. All the while, the war is always there. It doesn't disappear when the school starts.

The hero in the story is a hero in more ways than one. He befriends three unlikely characters. One of the three friends is that of a dashing young man but also a disgrace for his beliefs within his own home. Because his beliefs are strong, he loses his brother. They are divided because of the war. His family is on the verge of disowning him. If it weren't for the hero, who knows how he would had ended up. Bitter. Cold. Maybe a bit insane. Hard to say. But the hero becomes his friend, his brother and even his hero for he saves his life when he is snatched by the enemies. '

'I can relate to some of that.' Sirius looked up, his grey eyes holding some interest.

'At the start of series one, the hero stands up to a chubby and backwards kid. The kid is being bullied by another and pushed to the ground. All around people are laughing but not the hero. He opens his mouth and makes an enemy for life. Still he never regrets the decisions as he sees something in the boy no others do.'

'That was awful nice of him.' Peter's memory flashes back to his own start of the school year. It was not a pleasant memory and would had been worse if it weren't for his friends.

'He also befriends a child that faces a hard life. Everyone will forever judge the boy for an illness he could not prevent. It marks him as being dark. It marks him as being untrustworthy. For this, the boy hides his secret and does his best not to have friends.' A smile touched Remus pale face. 'It doesn't work because the hero has a way of slinking into everyone hearts. It's hard not to like the boy.

'The hero plays Quidditch and he's good at it. Excellent in fact. But it's not just on the broom but off as well. One when of his team members grows up too fast, the hero slows him down and reminded him to give living young one more try.' Remus continued. 'The game is exciting but it isn't always played fairly.'

'Obstacles.' James blew it aside. 'It makes the game more challenging.'

'The book sounds like a good read.' A female voice came from behind Remus.

'Evens.' Sirius nodded in her direction.

Pete gave a finger wave while James mouth gabbed open.

'I might be interested in it.' Lily picked up the thick book. 'You said there is a series of this book?'

'Right. Three completed series and the fourth one is in the works.' Remus looked amused. 'There is even a love triangle involved.'

'You don't say.' Lily sat down on an empty chair that was across from James. 'Tell me more.'

'Well naturally a book with adventure needs a leading lady and this story is no different. She is in this love triangle but isn't fully aware of it. I believe that a small part of her is aware but she doesn't want to admit it because it involves her childhood friend. She only wants to be friends with him and nothing more. However, he does want more. Though they are friends, he is proven it to be difficult to stay friend for two reasons. His believes are opposite of her own and in reality of the war, she is one of those singled out. She wants to keep that friendship. Now here is the hero is clearly passionate about the girl and gives her the space she requires while keeping her as close as that space allows. The hero and this friend are life time enemies.'

'Oh, I see where this is going. The girl is caught in the cross fire of boy hormones.' Lily brushed her long red mane behind her shoulder. 'I wonder which she'll pick.'

'It's a little difficult because she knows by choosing one; she is going to lose the other. That is the real problem.' Remus leaned back into the cushions. 'The story has it all. Romance, War, Adventure, Cliff hangers, Sarcasm, pranks, classes, duels, murder, fear, courage, loyalty, happiness, family and friends. I am currently on series four but there are three more series before this one in the library.'

'And if one would search for this story….' James lifted his eyebrows.

'If you would go and search for this story you would find it under the name Mean St.' Remus grinned. 'The titles are called: James Potter Chronicles: Year One, James Potter Chronicles: Year Two, James Potter Chronicles Year Three, and James Potter Chronicles: Year Four.'

* * *

><p><strong>Story Credit<strong>

Author: Mean St.

Set in Marauders Time

Titles:

James Potter Chronicles: Year One (complete)

James Potter Chronicles: Year Two (complete)

James Potter Chronicles Year Three (complete)

James Potter Chronicles: Year Four (in process)

All series are rated T.

Chapter Stories of 18 chapters to 34 chapters.

Length starts at 44,431 to 104,890. No Author notes to boost word length.

If you love James Potter – you will love this story.


	4. In Which Remus Is Bread

**In Which Remus is Bread**

_Marauders._

If one were to look it up in the dictionary it would tell you that the word marauders means 'To rove and raid in search of plunder or 'To raid or pillage for spoils.'

If one within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would ask Professor McGonagall what the word marauders meant, she would go to tell that Marauders meant James, Sirius, Remus, and trouble. It was a package and not necessary all bad but it wasn't all good either. It meant pranks and disturbance in class. It meant spending extra hours in thinking of new detention assignments. It meant hiding the smile when scolding was in need.

To Remus, the word Marauders meant friendship. Friends he would never had if it didn't attend Hogwarts. A Friendship that would withstand all the good times and the hairy times. A friendship so strong that it would out last death. A friendship so strong that no more lies had to be told or secrets had to be locked away. A place among friends where he could honestly be himself without the fear or rejection.

Peter thought the word meant spotlight. To have everyone look at you. Admire you. Applause you for something so cool, it couldn't be anything other than the deed of the Marauders. Without the marauders he might not had a chance to date more than three girls. Without the marauders he might have failed his grades. Without the marauders he might have been bullied just like Moaning Myrtle.

For James, well the Marauders were some kind of brotherhood. It involved loyalty. It involved watching each other's back. It meant that if you took one on, you took them all on. It meant standing beside your friend even if it was wrong and then telling your friend they were wrong and forgiving them. It meant that no matter what, you never hid the truth from a friend. It meant sharing your dreams and revealing all your fears. It meant a safety net for when you were falling for they were the ones waiting to catch you before you hit the ground.

To Sirius, the marauders meant…cheeseburger.

'A cheeseburger?' James' famous grin broke out on his face.

'What?' Remus put the book down that he was reading as he leaned his back against the tall oak tree.

'You think we are a cheeseburger?' Peter asked while scrunching up his face as he tried to figure it out.

'No, I don't think we are a cheeseburger. I think we are like a cheeseburger.' Sirius explained. 'Not like a cheeseburger in its whole. We each make up the makings of a hamburger. Like…Remus.' Sirius turned his grey eyes on his wolfish friend. 'You are like the bread.'

'Flat and crusty?' James laughed.

'And you my dear old friend, you are the cheese.' Sirius grinned.

'I can see that, with all those cheesy lines you throw at Lily.' Remus hurried to shield his face with his book as an acorn flew at him.

'What am I?' Peter asked.

'You are the gherkin of course, Pete.' Sirius stood up, dusted off his pants and looked down at his friends. 'I suppose you probably want to know why?'

'Yeah and what are you in this whole cheeseburger theory?' Peter asked.

'Well that you need to figure out yourselves.' Sirius threw his notebook down on the grassy floor.

'Whatcha reading?' James hurried to pick it up, reading the first page. '**_In Which Remus is Bread by chadders_**.'

'All my reasons are in there.' Sirius smirked. 'Everything that makes up the marauders and cheeseburger can be found in there. You just gotta read it.'

* * *

><p>Story Credit:<p>

Title: In Which Remus is Bread

Author: Chadders

Setting: Marauders Era

Rating: K

Words: 595

Status: Complete

Read the story to find out why Sirius feels the marauders make up a cheeseburger.


	5. Who Said

**Who Said**

'Whatcha Reading?' Pete flopped down beside Remus on the sofa that was inside their common room.

'Just a short story.' Remus replied in a soft voice not bothering to look up at his friend.

'Oh.' Peter looked at the cover of the book for a moment and then back at Remus. 'What is it about?'

Remus finally looked over his book and raised his eyebrows at the rounded friend.

'The book.' Peter nodded to the book Remus held. 'Um…'Peter titled his head sideways so he could read the cover. 'Who Said. What is it about?'

'It's about a couple that are both thinking about asking the other to marry but its more about the asking then who asked.' Remus explained.

'I'm not sure I understand.' Peter wrinkled his nose.

'Seriously?' Remus frowned. 'Okay, think of it as two people standing before each other. The one asked the other to wed. Of course the other will say yes or maybe no. Everyone knows that is what comes after the 'Will you marry me?' question but what does one think before they give the answer? That is the question and that is the answer you will find in this story by **astral symphony** in **Who Said**.'

'Why can't you tell me what happens?' Peter asked.

'Because for some odd reason I want you, my friends to read. To pick up a good story. A truly good story and read it. Maybe even like it. Just give it a go, Peter.' Remus placed the book on Peter's lap. 'Read the book.'

* * *

><p>Story Credit:<p>

Title: Who Said

Author: Astral Symphony

Rated: K

Setting: Marauders Era, After Hogwarts

Status: Complete

Words: 611

Did James ask Lily or did Lily ask James? Read Who Said to find out how it all played out.


	6. The Candy Man Can

**Candy Man Can**

James dragged himself into his dorm, not bothering to shut the door behind him. He surveyed the room quickly, seeing Sirius flipping through a muggle magazine and Peter biting his lower lip as he tried to focus on his charm's report.

James gave a great theatrical, noisy sigh just before he crumbled to the floor onto his stomach. 'I need Moony.' He moaned.

'He ain't here, Mate.' Sirius spoke unconcern from his bed. He was too absorbed in the picture before him, turning his magazine sideways in order to view the slim blonde from another angle, to bother with James' performance.

'What's wrong?' Peter repeatedly fell into James' over exaggerated behavior. Every time. Without fail.

'My heart has been exenterated from my chest.' James rolled over on his back, his right hand over his heart. 'I need to be sedated.'

'Oh geezes!' With a horrifying expression, Peter scrambled off his bed to kneel beside James on the floor.

'You do know that's what happens when all your inners are taken out of your body?' Sirius peered over the top of his magazine.

'Ah. Well than my heart has been removed along with my inners.' James corrected himself.

'And you would be dead.' Sirius added with a smirk. 'Waste of sedation.'

'This is why I need Moony!' James bounced off the floor with that as a two year old on a sugar high. 'You guys don't show any kind of compassion.'

'Okay, Prongs.' Sirius tossed his magazine on his pillow. He folded his hands in front of him, giving James all of his attention. 'Tell me what's going on.'

'Lily said no.' James slumped his shoulders.

'She always says no. It's like a routine with you two. Shouldn't you be used to it?' Peter asked, looking at James and then at Sirius.

'She doesn't always say no.' James folded his arms in front of him, clearly sulking.

'Yeah, she does. She does it without blinking her pretty green eyes.' Sirius laughed.

'Where is Moony?' James turned about in a little circle.

'Relax, he's at the library.' Sirius barked. 'What is he going to do that we aren't?'

'For starters, he'd cheer me up or have a go at it.' James found his bed to hang across.

'We are having a go at you.' Peter chuckled to himself.

'Than he would give me some chocolate.' James went on, ignoring Peter.

'And chocolate makes it all better, does it Mate?' Sirius asked.

'It helps a little bit.' James muttered.

'I got some chocolate.' Peter walked over to the chest at the end of his bed.

'But taking chocolate from you isn't the same.' James complained.

'How is it different?' Peter asked.

'Cause Remus is the candy man and it works with him and you know…' James explained. '_The candy man can_. It's just the way it is.'

Sirius threw his pillow at his friend. 'Remus isn't the candy man.'

'But he is!' James caught Sirius' pillow and stuffed it under his head. 'I read all about it.'

'You read?' Peter eyes grew wide with a new admiration.

'Yes.' James voiced. 'Well, sort of skim the pages but that's beside the point.'

'Okay, I'll play along.' Sirius sighed. 'Whatcha reading, James?'

'I told you already. _The Candy Man Can_ by _Lyrical Ballads_.' James sat up. 'It's about a friend is get turned down once more from the girl he has given his heart to and the only one to pick up his spirit at the time is his dear, caring friend who offers him chocolate.'

'How does chocolate make you feel better?' Sirius asked.

'You do not ever question the power of chocolate.' James advised him. 'You two are not very dearing nor or you very caring.'

'I do have chocolate.' Peter held up a bar.

* * *

><p>Story Credit<p>

Title: The Candy Man Can

Author: Lyrical Ballads

Setting: Marauders Era

Rated: K+

Status: Complete

Words: 703

The story is telling how Remus and chocolate help James who heard terrible news after being turned down by Lily. Lyrical Ballads is a wonderful writer. If you like 'The Candy Man' you should really check out some of her other great work. Seriously, she is great.


End file.
